


Sweet November

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: What a way to wake up!





	Sweet November

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2007.

The door quietly opened and a figure eased into the room.

The person sleeping in the bed was unaware of the danger slowly approaching.

One side of the duvet was lifted as hunter stared at prey.

A hand reached out slowly, waiting for the moment to attack.

Contact!

And then...

"Draco Malfoy, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Harry shrieked as Draco's freezing cold hands jerked away from him, the blond running from the room. Draco's laughter echoed down the hall as Harry tried sorting himself out of his tangled sheets.

"I hate November." Harry grumbled as he flopped back.


End file.
